User talk:OvaltinePatrol
News My talk page was a bit of a mess.--OvaltinePatrol 20:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just got out of the hospital this afternoon. I'm going to rest up (and get to beating New Vegas) before I work on the reboot in earnest.--OvaltinePatrol 18:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I was gonna tag them for deletion but I'll just link here. Those articles go nowhere and need to be deleted :3. Composite 4 The following articles need to be deleted but rather than go through the process of tagging them and being asked a series of questions I'll just list them here with a reason: Med-Tek and Gerrard Wallace: The articles don't seem to be going anywhere in terms of a plot or expansion and the author hasn't edited since so putting suggestions probably won't help. Bearscars: The article is just another familiar "BoS fights for a vault" article and the user hasn't made an edit since either. Tri Core Military Research Facility: Unfinished and the editor raagggeeeddd off the site after either me or another member made fun of him. Shi: He never worked on what was brought to his attention on the talk page. This Man's Army: Prologue: Unfinished and the user is extremely unlikely to come back since I believe he is either in combat training camp or just uninterested. Shadow Talkers: The faction is basically another hit squad type article with no over-arching story to speak of. Chinese Power Armor: The user also raged off the site and I'm pretty sure it was because of me this time. But my problem with the article is that armor pieces usually have another article to go with them and this one doesn't deserve deletion because it is not used but because it really is no more different than regular power armor and therefore is pointless. To be continued...But, in one of the messages you wrote when deleting an article I tagged you said "An article being trite and lacking substance isn't breaking the rules" or something along those lines. This wiki isn't an informative one since we don't provide canon info or anything of that sort and while I am not the supreme decision maker here and thus my opinion holds no overall weight I think deletion of an article goes beyond simply breaking rules because a lot of articles I purged from the wiki before broke no rules (albeit there were no rules before I came in) but people agreed they needed to go because of their lack of substance and other assorted factors. We should encourage the deletion of articles that lack substance and have no point besides being a hit squad or just being another pseudo-military group. Composite 4 Vertibird Since your an admin, I thought i'd ask ya is it ok if i made a character that steals an enclave vertibird and then uses it as a wasteland air service and a source of transportation for himself? ''MC93 Medic!! '' 21:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I predict a stern NO. [Composite 4] (My Talk)' :C4's prediction is, of course, accurate. --Twentyfists 04:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No. What you can do is use your blog feature and make it there. If it is incredibly awesome yet consistent with canon and fanon that it's able to impress my fellow admins we'll allow it to be included in the main body of fanon. Best I can do for you.--OvaltinePatrol 16:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I was just mergeing the cahrater and location one's together, and then putting them up of to be deleted. 16:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I'm haulting Hired Help. It's not working so its going uo to delete. 16:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vault 3 I don't know iff this is my place so please forgive me if I am wrong, but Vault 3 is in New Vegas. Just thought I should mention it because no one seems to care about uit. It isn't even on the vault lists on The Vault, and I am the only person to have made a substantal edit last time I checked.The Emporer 18:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Canon supersedes fanon, so that alone would get Vault 3 deleted. Our upcoming changes to standards and rules will also prohibit control vaults and require other vault articles to be vetted by an admin.--OvaltinePatrol 23:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New layout I'm not sure. I've been trying to find a way to change it back locally, but I don't think such a thing is possible, and I doubt you can do it for an entire site. This bullshit is annoying as hell. It hasn't even been three months since their last "big" update. Wikia is out of touch with their user base, because this shit is actually more difficult to use than their older layout. Someone should complain. --Twentyfists 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, OP, remember to delete talk-pages when deleting articles. Composite 4 :It no longer gave me the option so I assumed it had been doing it automatically as part of the various changes that wikia just performed. It's reassuring to know that they not only made everything unfamiliar to me, but less functional for me. This news has broken me for the evening, get Twenty to do it :( --OvaltinePatrol 23:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :) Go to preferences and the skin tab to change back to the old layout :o Composite 4 ::Luckily we aren't the only ones who dislike the new look of the Wikia. Just read this topic I started on another community. I do hope that Wikia listens to its users. --XterrorX 07:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Midessa Ah, so more like the Republic of the Permian Basin was, but less federalized. Talking of the Basin, are you also redoing your work in Texas? --XterrorX 21:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's part of my plan, though I would understand if someone else wanted to use parts of the region. It's hardly fair to call everything there.--OvaltinePatrol 21:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay please do so.Shivly Iron Snipers I would like permission to write an article about a merc group that maybe lives in Baltimore or another big city on the West Coast. It will be named The Iron Snipers, they consist mostly of ex-NCR soldiers.their territory will be called Greyland and they will be a pretty large organisation, with about a hundred members. I sincerely hope that i will be able to write my article, because i already wrote it twice, and both times it got deleted. :What Baltimore are you referring to, the one I'm familiar with is in Maryland. A hundred people is a lot for a group as opposed to a community. Please tell me more about them before you post, I'll do my best to help you get your article up.--OvaltinePatrol 18:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::first, it isn't Shivly who is requesting this, it's Seqeu0. I have no idea why it says Shivly. :::I realize that now. I was confused on account of your lack of a signature and you both being new users with "S," names.--OvaltinePatrol 18:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC)